Will
(Personaily Will his a type of guy that thinks fast. He look threw thing and finds way to see that his plans are met. History Background:(Note this all happened before the new DL). Will mother was angel her name was Hannah she love the poeple of a little town she visit everyday. Will father was a great warrior his name was alex he was interested in a angle that when to a town. Alex try to help the poeple by protecting them. 3 year later hannah stared to fall in love with alex. Alex started to fall for her soon they got married. Both heaven and hell saw this and did not agree with this. They had a baby and his name was Will he had his mother white hair and her speed and his father yellow eyes and his strength and his power and had both of their will power to live. Will father taugh him the way of combat and how to use weapons in the best of ways while his mother taugh him engery control to the best of his skills. they loved Will with all their heart alex know that now he has a son and wife live here he will have to fight any threat to his family. They were happy 15year later Will started to master what his parent taugh him but then everything when down hill. Hell sent demons to kill the whole town. Will father found out by an old friend and told hannah to take will and go to the shrine so you can be save. on that note heaven plan to kill Will on the day of the attack. The day started out like any other but then the sky turn red hannah took will to the shrine as alex fough off the demons. but some follow hannah and Will. As they are being chase by the demons they got close to the shrine but hannah fell. The demons was just about kill hannah and will then shot of ligh kill the demons. hannah smlied as it was a friend(Liel) as hannah got she walk to Liel to give her a hug. Liel shot hannah threw her head Will saw has his mother fell to the ground. As Will look at his mother hoping to get up Liel walk over to will and put her finger on his head she said "goodbye you abomination ". Will tears fell to the ground Will look at Liel and ask why she look at his eyes and saw that they change to red she said oh no. Will shot his hand into her head so fast she coulden't react killing her. Wills father was kill by one of the general. Will sat there through the whole night sitting next to his mother then he remenber that his mother and father was going to give something in a box they had put under the house. They said when we come back we can open it. Will pick up his mother and walk back to the their house. Will walk threw the feld of body he saw poeple he knew and friend to. Will found his father at the house he was pointing to the box. Will put mom next to his dad againts the wall and when to the open the box it had a sword and hoodie with black and white and red design and a card. It said we hope you love this gift we love you with all our heart with kiss and hug mom and dad". Will eye over flow with tears as he sait next to his parents holding both sword and hoodie close. Category:Characters Category:Nephilim